Roleplay Rules and Guidelines
__TOC__ In JutsuOnline’s Jiraiya realm all actions are considered in-character (IC). This means everything your character does could have IC consequences, we try as much as possible to deal with all issues IC and not out-of-character (OOC). That being said, there is some confusion about whether everything really is taken IC, this document has been put together to clarify the rules surrounding IC/OOC gameplay. The realm has several mechanics for character progression that would lead to players breaking IC rules, these include (but are not limited to) farming and questlines. Historically, JO staff have been quite relaxed on allowing players to make use of these mechanics without much IC consequence, but the lack of definitive guidelines has led to OOC confusion and conflict. The JO map has many farming spots spread across it, usually ranked so as your character gets stronger it can fight mobs that are more suited to your skill level. Usually, players will farm at these spots without much IC interaction or thought with other players, however due to the new combat system rules there can be some conflict when players want to bring the interactions IC. Effective immediately, it is now a rule that all players should consider their characters to be IC at all times, meaning that if, for example, you leave the village to kill mobs and you are still an Academy Student, you are breaking the rules of the Academy and the village, which don’t allow Academy Students to leave their village without explicit permission from a Jounin. So what does this mean? This means that you can choose to take your character outside the village, but you must be prepared for the consequences and risk of that. If you are caught you could be punished, and if you are recognised by an enemy or a criminal you could be attacked (by PVP or emote guides.) You are not allowed to use the excuse “I’m just here to farm.” We are implementing new IC rules passed down from the Kages of each village that anyone leaving the villages must wear some form of symbol that identifies the village they are from. All armour made from professions will bear the symbols of either Konoha or Suna, and if you have a shinobi headband or a chunin/jounin jacket it should be worn at all times. This means when you are out of the village, unless you intend to break the rules and conceal your identity, it will be easily recognisable which village you are from. Consider the IC consequences of this. Concealing your village identity will carry hefty IC punishments if you are caught. You are from military villages and it is your duty as shinobi (and shinobi in training) to bear the insignia of your village. This is to protect you from friendly fire but also to protect the image of the village. Baron Country is an active warzone so if you conceal your identity expect to be attacked on sight. We assume that most people will share farming spots quite happily without much IC interaction, but these new rules mean that if someone wants to change that and start any kind of interaction, whether that be combat or not, you must oblige and participate. Not doing so will be considered as avoiding RP and is punishable OOC. The interaction could be started by NPC characters played by staff and not just players, so please be aware of that. The excuse “I was never here ICly” will never be valid. Where am I allowed to go? Your village rank determines where ICly you have permission to be on your own: * Academy Student: Your village only. * Genin: Your home country only. * Chunin: Anywhere except Baron Country. * Special Jounin: Anywhere. * Jounin: Anywhere. If you get the permission of a Jounin, a council member or the Kage you may be allowed further afield. The Mail System All correspondence between player characters must be done in-game using the official mail system. Any mail sent over discord or another form will be not considered IC by staff. If you need to send a letter to a NPC character you may send the mail through discord to the appropriate staff member. Staff members are also allowed to send mail through discord. These are the only times mail will be considered IC outside of the game.